<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Endless Descent by 20_Reckless_Dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239321">The Endless Descent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons'>20_Reckless_Dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thoughts of A Madman as he descends deeper and deeper into his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Endless Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void below Rears in shapeless, ever changing forms, bound by the borders of infinity, it wishes to be free of reality, of existence itself. <br/>There is existence, and there is nothing, the nothing that cascades from the mountains of solitude and crashes in shards upon the banks of insanity. The dark, primal void all living things secretly wish to return to, and will, with time. <br/>If there is a peak, being existence, then there exists a valley, the void, the very absence of being. </p><p>Beings, who logically defy the void, serve no purpose, and thus are at their greatest when they are non existent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>